


Bath Time

by behindtheimpala



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Comfort, Daddy Kink, Depression, Established Relationship, Keith has depression, M/M, Yaoi, daddy - Freeform, gay daddy kink, hehe 'cumfort', hunk and pidge are referenced barely at the beginning whoops, male daddy kink, why have hurt comfort when it can just be comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-08
Updated: 2017-04-08
Packaged: 2018-10-16 04:57:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10564071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/behindtheimpala/pseuds/behindtheimpala
Summary: Keith is having a depressive episode, Shiro finds him and tries to help





	

**Author's Note:**

> Gift for @voltron-sins on Tumblr cus I love makin' new friends thru porn lmao

Shiro was sitting in one of the many common rooms on the space ship that they now called home. He was sitting with Hunk, Pidge, and Coran who was currently trying to teach the three humans how to play a very confusing Altean board game. Pidge and Hunk had their arms wrapped around each other, and Pidge was sitting almost in Hunks lap.  
“I’ll go find Keith.” Shiro said softly, glancing at Hunk and Pidges hands, realizing his own boyfriend wasn’t there with him. Shiro knew that sometimes Keith could become depressed and lock himself in his room away from the others.

He stood up and walked out of the room, heading towards Keiths room. He knocked a few times and listened for any movement inside, sighing a little bit when he realized he didn’t hear again. He hummed for a moment, trying to think of where Keith might be. He almost headed towards the kitchen, but realized that while Keith was well, he liked hanging out in the kitchen but when he was depressed he isolated himself away from that room. Shiro turned heel and headed towards his own room, knowing that Keith had access to it as well.

Shiro opened the door slowly, looking onto the bed to see a lump formed out of the blankets and a small amount of greasy black hair sticking out. “Hey pretty boy.” He whispered softly. “How are you feeling?” He asked, sitting down at the foot of the bed and patted the lump of blankets. Keith let out a small grunt in response, not having enough energy to respond in any kind of way.

Shiro sighed softly. “I was going to ask you to join us in the common room because Coran was showing us how to play a new board game, but it looks like I’m needed here more than there.” He whispered softly. A soft hum came from Keith, who was too sad to say anything now but did want the attention from his boyfriend.  
Shiro lips curled into a little smile as he gently started to peel Keith out of the nasty blankets. He left the crumpled pile on the bed for a moment as he dragged the dirty blankets to the washing machine down the hallway from his room. He walked back and started to pull Keith’s clothes off him gently, realizing he was wearing the same clothes from almost three days ago when they got back from their last mission.

“Daddy,” Keith whispered quietly, leaning his head on Shiro’s chest. Shiro rubbed his back gently. “Let’s get you a bath, okay?” Shiro said softly, and Keith nodded in response.  
Shiro smiled softly, pulling Keith into his lap and rubbing his back as he walked them to the bathroom. He set Keith into the tub, starting the bath off with room temperature water knowing Keith had an aversion to hot water when he was depression. “Is there anything you want to talk about?” He whispered softly. 

Keith shook his head lightly, not wanting to speak. Shiro nodded softly, and grabbed a cup from the vanity so he could fill it with water and pour it over his head and started to carefully wash Keith’s hair.

“Daddy.” Keith whispered again.

Shiro nodded softly. “I’m here baby boy.” Shiro said. “I’m not leaving, I promise.” Keith nodded softly, grabbing the shampoo bottle and handing it to Shiro. Shiro smiled softly, knowing that Keith was feeling a little bit better since he was unraveled from his little ball of blankets. Shiro poured shampoo into Keith’s hair and started to wash him. The paired stayed silent for a really long time. 

It had taken a while for Shiro to get used to being silent next to his partner because his previous partners were always as loud and energetic as he was. Keith was a bit different though, since he was loud and energetic sometimes, and other times was almost completely mute and would easily go days without speaking.

Shiro gently used the cup to pour water over Keiths head, looking down to see Keith slowly play with the water. He smiled a little bit. “Was all you needed was attention, pretty boy?” He whispered softly, gently reaching down and touching his back, rubbing there cautiously not knowing if Keith would react badly to the touch.

Keith nodded and looked up at Shiro. “I missed you.” He whispered softly. Shiro’s face softened, and he leaned down and gave Keith a smooch. Keith let out his tongue, and Shiro pulled away. “The last time we tried to make love in the bathtub, we fell asleep and you caught a cold.” Shiro reminded Keith, and Keith pouted, looking down at the soapy water again, which was now slightly darker from all the dirt that came out of Keiths hair.

“Let’s get you all cleaned up, and then…” He moved down to his ear. “Daddy is going to fuck his pretty boy into the mattress.” Shiro whispered, smirking when Keith whimpered at the thought.

Shiro smirked, grabbing the conditioner and poured some onto Keith’s hair, making sure to get it all over so that his hair would be nice when it dried.  
Shiro reached down, washing his hands in the bath water and then moving to touch Keith. “Let’s have a little fun while your hair soaks.” He whispered softly, Keith responded by biting his lip and nodding a little bit. Shiro’s hand drifted from Keith’s chest down to his tummy and then lower until he wrapped his hand around Keith’s soft cock.

Shiro smiled wide. “I bet you’re so pent up, baby.” He said.

Keith whined softly and nodded. “Please touch me, Daddy.” He whispered.

“Well, when you say it like that…” Shiro smirked, his whole hand around Keith’s cock as he slowly started to stroke him, feeling him grow in his hand. “Spread your legs for daddy, show me that cute hole of yours.” Shiro said, and Keith moved so quickly, the water was sloshed around.

Shiro used his other hand, the prosthetic, to gently rub at Keith’s rim which was typically puffy from recent fucking, but now was flat because they had gone so long without sex.  
“Looks like your hole forgot Daddy’s shape, we’re going to have to fix that.” Shiro whispered. “Do you want Daddy to fuck your ass so hard it remembers daddy’s shape?” Shiro smirked when Keith nodded, his head now laying back against the edge of the tub. 

Shiro smirked, moving his hand away from his ass knowing that he didn’t have any lube and Keith didn’t like dry fingering. Shiro stroked Keith harder now that he was fully erect, smiling wide when Keith let out soft moans as he got closer to the edge.

Keith held onto the sides of the tub, the pleasure gathering in his tummy like warm honey, his balls getting heavy. “Daddy, I wanna come.” Keith begged quietly.  
Shiro stopped, holding the base of Keith’s penis with a firm hand. “Not yet. You know the rules.” Shiro said, smiling when Keith bit his lip and let out a loud whine, wanting it badly. Keith nodded softly. “Daddy cums first.” He whispered softly.

Shiro let Keith go, his hardness going down but not all the way since it had been so long since he felt the pleasure of Shiro’s hand on his cock. Shiro used the cup again to gently pour water over Keith’s head, using his prosthetic hand to make a visor above Keith’s eyes. He grabbed a towel from under the sink. It was one of the few things that Keith had been able to bring from Earth. It was a towel robe that usually children wore, but this one was adult sized and had the theme of a little kittens on it with a red background.  
Shiro grabbed Keith’s towel robe and picked him up out of the tub and put him in it. Keith smiled and snuggled up into it, the warm fuzziness feeling nice. Shiro reached down and pulled the stopper out of the tub drain and picked up Keith again.

Keith smiled softly, loving to be carried by his boyfriend. Shiro set him back down on the couch and used a large hand towel to dry Keith off, and put his hair into a wrap.  
Shiro laid Keith down onto the bed. “Spread your legs for Daddy.” Shiro said softly, and Keith easily followed the command. Shiro grabbed the lube and poured some onto his fingers and slid into Keith.

Keith let out a loud squeak, and used both hands to cover his mouth. Shiro looked up. “That’s no good.” He whispered softly. “Daddy wants to hear you.” He said softly, moving his hands to above his head and holding them down with his free hand as he fingered Keith.

Keith let out soft moans, spreading his legs wider. “Feels good, Daddy, want more.” He begged softly. Shiro smirked, moving his hand that was holding Keith down to apply more lube to his fingers and add a third finger. “Only three fingers in your ass, and you’re already dripping this much?” He smiled, reaching down to touch the tip of his cock with his finger.

“Feels so good, Daddy, I want more.” He begged quietly, looking up at Shiro with pouty eyes. “Want Daddys cock deep. Want it inside me.” He continued.  
Shiro pulled his fingers out. He poured some lube onto his own cock, and slowly slid it inside Keith. Keith panted softly. “Daddy,” He moaned out loudly, wrapping his legs around Shiro.

Shiro reached around and pulled his legs apart, and pushed them down so that he could get a better vantage point. Keith whimpered, and Shiro slowly pulled out and then pushed back in until he bottomed out.

“Want more?” Shiro whispered.

Keith nodded quickly. “Breed my hole, Daddy.” Keith begged softly. Shiro couldn’t help but oblige and grabbed Keith’s thighs and started to pound into him, moaning out loudly. “God your ass feels great, pretty boy.” He whispered softly.

“Daddys cock is so deep.” Keith panted out.

“You love it, huh?” Shiro responded.

Keith nodded quickly. “Feels so good, Daddy, wanna touch myself and cum.” Keith begged loudly.

“Daddy cums first pretty boy.” Shiro whispered, his hips gaining speed. “Grab my cock with your muscles pretty boy.” He whispered and then moaned out when Keith got tighter around him.

Keith’s hole was pounded into harshly, and both were moaning out loudly. Shiro orgasmed inside Keith, panting softly. Keith whimpered softly and got Shiro’s attention. The feeling of Shiro’s cock orgasming inside him made him shoot his own orgasm against his tummy. “Baby boy, you came but you’re still hard.” Shiro whispered.  
“I guess it can’t be helped how much of a little cockslut my boy is.” Shiro whispered and Keith whimpered as Shiro wrapped his hand around his cock and started stroking.  
“Daddy, wanna cum again.” He begged loudly, using his arms to hold him tightly close. “Daddy’s gonna make you cum again pretty boy.” Shiro whispered into Keith’s ear. Keith gasped, and then cried out when he orgasmed again, this time his cock starting to soften. Shiro grunted softly as his now soft cock got squeezed by Keith’s muscles as he orgasmed. 

“Let’s get you ready for bed, pretty boy.” Shiro said softly, reaching up to under the pillow to grab a few of Keith’s toys. Shiro slowly pulled out of Keith. He pushed a small toy in first, that rested against Keith’s prostate and then slid his plug in. Shiro thought about putting some other things onto Keith for the night, but looked up at Keith and saw his face and realized his occasional masochist boyfriend was not very masochist at the moment.

Shiro put some boxers on and dressed Keith in some of his own boxers. Shiro grabbed his extra blanket and covered Keith in it, cuddling up under it next to him. “Feel better now?” Shiro whispered softly.

Keith nodded softly. “Yes Daddy, much better.” He whispered with a small grin.

**Author's Note:**

> Any Kudos and/or Comments are super helpful thanks!


End file.
